


Keeping Secrets

by emma_meerkat



Series: The adventures of Courf-were-rac [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan gets an unexpected owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licit/gifts).



> Jehan and Enjolras have to battle a Dragon, and something else.

A few days after Jehan’s conversation with Enjolras and Combeferre, he received a message through his owl Hemmingway alerting him to a problem in Muggle London. Jehan, along with most of his school friend, had landed jobs with the Ministry of Magic, straight out of Hogwarts. Joly and Combeferre both worked at St Mungos studying medicine, whilst both studying Muggle medicine from text books that Feuilly had given them both for the previous Christmas.

Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Bossuet had jobs with the Department of Law and Enforcement, Marius with International Magical Cooperation, Bahorel with Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Feuilly and Grantaire with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Jehan himself with the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. 

Although not the most glamourous of positons, Jehan found that he did love his job, especially given the people he met on a day to day basis, going about his usual roll within the department, talking to mermaids and giants, and the occasional werewolf, made Jehan feel like he was connected to something more than his small group of friends living across a small section of Wizarding London. Jehan stroked the feathers of his Barn Owl as he unfurled the message that Hemmingway delivered. It read;

[i] Reports of a potential dragon sighting, R & Feuilly think it may be someone’s transfigured pet, but I’m here if you need back up. E [/i] 

Jehan rolled his eyes, as he read the letter. Many years had passed since the Ministry had used Owls as inter-office communications yet Enjolras liked to use Owls, at least with his friends, because it apparently felt more personal to him. Setting his papers in order, and filing them away Jehan picked up his blue and bronze scarf from the back of his chair and apparated to Enjolras’ office. 

His arrival in Enjolras’ office was met by loud cursing and a flash of light. “I wish you wouldn’t do that!” Enjolras grumbled, his grey eyes boring into Jehan’s. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“And you know that I don’t like you using Hemmingway as a messenger when we’re in the same building!” he countered. “Why can’t you use the paper planes like everyone else? Or better yet, use the mobile phone I know Grantaire modified for you, it works around the magic in here. You know that. Courfeyrac calls you on it a lot.” 

“Courfeyrac uses it as an excuse to talk at me about Combeferre,” Enjolras corrected, moving out from behind his desk. “And Marius, and work and everything else he’s finding difficult.” He added, turning to grab his coat. “I can’t believe you still think he’s hiding something from us. It’s Courfeyrac. He doesn’t keep anything from anyone.” 

Jehan shook his head. “I’ll have you know he does. Because everyone has their secrets Enjolras. Even if you can’t help but wear yours on your face. Courfeyrac is allowed to have secrets.” 

“It’s Courf!” 

“Again, Courfeyrac is allowed secrets.” Jehan insisted, winding his scarf around his neck tighter. “Give me your arm, I don’t want to lose you if we’re going around chasing dragons. Or what people think is a dragon, moving around West London. Chop Chop!” he wound his arm through Enjolras’ and winced as the familiar lurch of apparition took hold. 

Jehan and Enjolras landed with a soft thud on a nondescript grassy bank in the middle of a what Jehan could only see was a surprisingly green area of London. “We’re in Richmond Park.” Enjolras answered, sensing his friends confusion. “It’s part of muggle London, I’ve been here with R. There’s deer.” 

Jehan smiled at him in the fading light, noting how the moonlight caught the natural highlights in Enjolras’ light hair. “Is where the ‘dragon’ was last seen?”

Enjolras shook his head in response. “It’s not too far from here. But there’s not many places where we could apparate to without being noticed by someone.” He took his wand from the holster around his wrist and muttered something too quietly for Jehan to hear. “There’s two people ahead, I’m registering a magical signature, it could be the individuals we’re looking for.” 

“Or they could be out for a walk E.” Jehan countered, falling into step with Enjolras as the blonde strode off in the direction that his wand had indicated the two people were. “They may not even be people, a lot of magical creatures register a magical signature. I know merfolk who have at least elemental magic, would your wand not pick that up?”

Enjolras pondered Jehan’s question as they walked together. “No, the spell I used is only used to pick up the magical signatures of witches and wizards, including those who are in their animagus forms. I don’t think it would pick up magical creatures, I mean we can always test it when we’re back at the Ministry.” 

Suddenly, a loud howl to their right made both Jehan and Enjolras jump. “That can’t be good.” Jehan said quietly, pulling out his wand to mimic Enjolras’ already tense battle pose. “Aren’t you glad I came along now?”  
“This is at least your area of expertise.” Agreed Enjolras as a tree in the distance burst into flames and a small dark shape appeared to fly above in the sky line. “There’s our dragon then. Maybe I should call for back up, Courf is busy I think tonight but I think Bahorel or Grantaire should be free.”

Jehan shushed Enjolras as he stalked forward to where the howl had sounded. “I can’t believe I forgot about the full moon tonight.” He exclaimed, looking up at the large full moon above their heads. “I can handle a werewolf, if they’re running in the park we’re safe. Howls when the lycanthrope is without Wolfsbane sound different.” He waved away Enjolras’ sound of protests. “As you said Enjolras this is my area of expertise. It’s safe enough for us to tackle the dragon first. It’s smaller.” 

Jehan could see the skepticism in Enjolras’s eyes. “Look.” He said with a firm tone. “Lycanthropy isn’t as much of a threat as people think, a lot of it is due to miss information spread by the Ministry. I promise you’re in no danger. The dragon is more of an issue at present. We can explore the other thing once we’ve wrangled the dragon under control.” 

The pair moved swiftly through the forest towards where the fire was still burning causing the wildlife to scatter. Enjolras raised his wand and cast a flame freezing charm, allowing them to use the light from the fire to guide their progress through the forest without having to use extra magic. It didn’t take long for the small flying creature to come close to where they were hiding, giving Jehan the opportunity to stun the creature and bring it down to earth safely. 

Jehan noted that it looked like no Dragon he had ever worked with, it had strange markings of black and grey, with a glare with almost a human-like quality to it. “Erm… Prouvaire?” Enjolras began, raising his wand at the creature in front of them. “That’s a person, not a dragon. It almost looks like…” he waved his wand and muttered something, suddenly Jehan’s lap was full of a very angry man. “Montparnasse?”

“I’m going to kill Courfeyrac.” Montparnasse grumbled, pushing himself up from the ground, and looking at the sky which had clouded over. “He’s out there by himself, because the asshole dropped saffron into my potion tonight, and turned me into a fucking dragon of all things. And not even a cool dragon, I was no bigger than a cat.” Montparnasse noticed Enjolras’ hesitation at his outburst. “Prouvaire? I don’t suppose you have some Wolfsbane on you? I’ve got a spare batch at home, but this would save me.” Jehan nodded, throwing Montparnasse a small vial from his pocket. Cheers.” He uncapped the vial, downing its contents in one. “Fuck that shit is nasty. Oh calm down Blondie.” He addressed Enjolras, tossing the empty vial back to Jehan. “I’m not dangerous, I’m not going to bite you. We need to get the curly haired bastard though, he’s running around without someone to catch him… Coming?”

“The howl we heard before was Courfeyrac?” Enjolras questioned, as both he and Jehan followed after Montparnasse’s retreating figure. “He’s…?”

“Not my secret to tell Enjolras.” Montparnasse had turned back to them, his hands on his hips. “You can take it up with him. And you can say the word werewolf can’t you? I’m a werewolf. He’s got some issues, and you can take up with him. I’m just here to help my friend. You can be pissy all you want, but the night is almost over, Courfeyrac will need someone to look after him.” 

Jehan nodded and followed Montparnasse towards where they assumed Courfeyrac to be, he’d known about Montparnasse’s condition. Before the current Minister was in charge, there was a policy still in place where those who were bitten had to register that they were suffering from Lycanthropy, although many of them would rather have remained anonymous. Montparnasse had appeared in Jehan’s office three weeks after they had left school and on Jehan’s second day. They had talked a lot about his condition, and gave him the information for reputable potions experts who were able to brew Wolfsbane. Montparnasse had waved them away, assuring Jehan that he was more than capable of brewing Wolfsbane himself. 

It took less time than Jehan had anticpated for them to find the Courfeyrac as his wolf had curled up in a clearing to sleep of the remaining moments of the full moon before his body transformed back into the lanky brunet that they knew so well. Jehan sent Montparnasse home with Enjolras’ supervision as he waited for Courfeyrac to come around, knowing it would be within the next hour or so. 

Sure enough, less than an hour later, Jehan heard a groaning to his left as his friend woke up from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into. Jehan moved carefully to him, not knowing how Courfeyrac would react to his presence. “Hey Courf.” Jehan began gently, his eyes not leaving Courfeyrac’s face. “I think you had a bit of an adventure last night.” 

“Jehan?” Courfeyrac croaked, pushing himself into an uptight position, his voice betraying the clear panic in his eyes. “I…” 

“Shh.” Jehan soothed, wrapping Courfeyrac in a hug. “I’m sure you had your reasons for not telling us. I’ll understand if you don’t want to tell us about your Lycathropy, but we’re your friends. Let’s just get you home.”


End file.
